Cephalon Suda
Tenno who ally themselves with this Syndicate will receive unique Augment Mods for Cephalon Suda's favored weapons after obtaining the title of Wise. The weapons include Bolto, Kestrel, and Supra. The unique effect associated with the weapon mods from this syndicate is Entropy. After obtaining enough Standing to reach the title of Genius, Tenno can exchange Standing for Augment Mods for Cephalon Suda’s favored Warframes that include Banshee, Chroma, Frost, Hydroid, Ivara, Limbo, Mirage, Nezha, Nova, and Vauban. Ranks Offerings Octavia's Anthem In the events of the Octavia's Anthem Quest, Suda's lapses in memory and weakened state allows Hunhow to gain access to her data stream, quietly infiltrating her programming until he eventually takes control. During this quest, you use the power of the Mandachord instrument to allow her to remember who she is, which makes her strong enough to push Hunhow out. Cephalon Simaris refers to this amalgamation of Cephalon and Sentient as Suda-Hunhow and initially believes it is a lost cause to save her. It is also revealed during this Quest that most, if not all Cephalons, can link to each other and share information in a collective entanglement known as "The Weave". This connection is a severe weakness, because when it is revealed that a Sentient has begun infecting Suda, Simaris insists on isolating and destroying Suda before she "infects them all" (allow Hunhow to control or have access to all other Cephalons). Quotes Rank Quotes: *''"You would make an excellent Cephalon, Tenno!"'' :: * "You are curious. So am I. Cephalon Suda could help you unfold this strange map of existence." * "You are filled with questions. That's what makes you surprising. Cephalon Suda likes surprises." *''"More organic debris to ignore."'' *''"A perfect specimen of wasted life."'' :: Requesting Sacrifice: *''"Advancement imminent. I require more data."'' :: Sacrifice Successful: *''"If this continues, I might care if you come to harm."'' Starting Syndicate Mission: *''"What an interesting place. I appreciate you doing this task for me."'' When Sending Death Squad: ' * ''"You are a waste and must be erased." * "I'm adding this to my data under the heading: consequences." :: 'When Selling Offerings: *''"What are you curious about?"'' :: *''"I hope these interest you."'' :: *''"Do you see anything interesting?"'' :: When Purchasing an Item: *''"Fascinating choice."'' *''"Curious."'' :: *''"Hmm, I see."'' :: Trivia *Suda's name may have been derived after a 10th-century Byzantine encyclopedia of the ancient Mediterranean world, In both cases, Suda ''is possibly derived from the Byzantine Greek word ''souda, meaning "fortress" or "stronghold" *Cephalon Suda is the only Syndicate in which the Death Squad is not composed of the Specter reward offered to players when they reach the first rank. She offers a Shield Osprey as a Specter reward but the Death Squad is composed of Scavenger Drones. This is due to the fact that Shield Ospreys have no offensive attacks. **The Shield Ospreys she offers are armed with laser rifles similar to the Scavenger Drones'. *According to Cephalon Cordylon, the smaller Cephalon that acts as Suda's enclave is a subroutine deployed when Suda is given a task that requires less than 5% of her processing power. Cordylon also reveals that it is often nicknamed 'Little Jim', sometimes 'Tiny Suda' and rarely (and amusingly) 'that other Cephalon thing' by other Relay personnel. *According to Cephalon Cordylon, New Loka's negative alignment towards Cephalon Suda are mostly attributed to the former's closed-minded attitude toward technological expansion – To which the main offenders are usually the Cephalons themselves. *According to the mini-comic What Remains, Cephalon Suda was an archimedian of the Orokin Empire. She willingly became a Cephalon in response to her increasing memory loss impeding her ability to continue her duty as a human. de:Cephalon Suda fr:Céphalon Suda Category:Syndicates Category:Update 15 Category:Cephalon Category:Quotes